


The things you say while I "Sleep"

by Skyfell (UnknownScribes)



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy, He thought he was asleep, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, James Bond - Freeform, M/M, Not enough fluff of this pairing, Raoul Silva - Freeform, Sharing a Bed, less than 500 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 18:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16164488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownScribes/pseuds/Skyfell
Summary: James fell asleep in Raoul's arms -as usual now-, or at least that's Raoul thought. So he spills his guts about how much he loves and needs him, about how wonderful in general he is, and how strong he is. Of course James chooses to focus on the worst part of the whole short speech.





	The things you say while I "Sleep"

**Author's Note:**

> There aren't enough Teen and below fics of this pairing, so here I am... making them. Like think about younger readers who ship them, or people uncomfortable with things rated higher than Teen. There isn't enough sweet tooth rotting fluff of Bond/Silva, and we all need tooth rotting fluff occasionally, especially with a ship like theirs!

James was settled into bed, Silva laying behind him with his arms around him, and James leaned back to press against his chest just a little. Silva held him like he was fragile, which he'd not lie, he enjoyed it right now because his shoulder was aching from a mission he completed earlier. James relaxed in his arms, almost asleep. Almost.

"Darling James... You are so handsome. I didn't know I needed you until I saw you, never knew how empty I was until you came along. Your scars enhance your body, they show how tough you are, what a survivor you've been forced to become. You will outlive anyone to have the last laugh, I feel I'm included. We'll be two old men and you live only a moment longer to laugh at the fact I died while eating my soup..." Silva chuckled and took a pause. "Seriously, I'm glad to call you mind, to hold you safe and warm at night, to keep you from harm, to mend you when you are harmed by my own inability to defend you. I love you." He added, and James stayed still while it all sunk in.

"You plan to die in your soup?" James asked, trying not to snort at the idea. Silva chuckled softly and kissed his head just as lightly.

"I thought you were asleep." Raoul replied, his cheeks a little warm, and James rolled to face him, a small smile on his lips.

"I hope I'd hear that in my dreams... And if it'll make you happy; if you do die in your soup, I won't laugh. Unless you want me to." James said still trying not to laugh, but that was honestly the best thing he'd ever heard in his life.

"Laugh if you want Darling James." Raoul said and James caved to his own laughter, and the blond laying with him laughed right along side him. They kissed, long and slow, and then both went to bed. This time Silva kept his thoughts to himself.


End file.
